The Expedition
by Glenn393
Summary: Every wondered what happened in Home World in the Dead Sea? What heppend to General Viper, and the Dragoons? Action Packed please R+R!
1. Intro

THE VIPER EXPEDISION  
  
By Glenn393  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Note: I do not own any of these characters, and they are copyrighted so do not get mad at anything or me. I just hope you enjoy my story, this is only the first chapter, and I should have the second chapter up very soon.  
  
General Viper slammed his fist on the hard wooden table.  
  
"God damnit!" Viper yelled. "What's wrong with this map! The Frozen Flame is out here somewhere, but where!"  
  
Viper looked at the two candles that were in his quarters. They danced like the way his daughter, Riddel, danced with her friends, crazy and wild and unpredictable. The candles were prized possessions of his. They were his deceased wife's and he cherished them. They were his good luck.  
  
"Calm down Dad." Dario said.  
  
Dario walked into the General's quarters. He pulled up a seat next to his companions, Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy.  
  
"Sir," Karsh started. "I still think it's hopeless to wondering out in this sea, it's dangerous and not worth the Frozen Flame. It is a mere legend, and we do not know how to use it or what to do with is when we actually find it."  
  
Karsh was strong, most likely because he was taught to swing and wield a large axe. He was on the verge of turning 28 years old, and his purple hair went slightly beneath his shoulders.  
  
"It does not matter, we could become rich and expand Viper Manor to the shadow forest that lay to the south," Viper replied.  
  
"Then we should have taken more boats. We are wasting out time out here and it is just plain dangerous," Karsh said sternly.  
  
"Sir with all due respect, I agree with Karsh. This mission is a very dangerous one, and we could die out here for a mere legend," Zoah said sitting comfortably in the corner.  
  
Zoah was a monster. He was as humanly strong as anybody could be. He rarely wore a shirt, and it was just his shirt, sandals, steel shoulder pads, and his steel helmet. He never took his helmet off.  
  
Viper sat back a little more relaxed. "We need to find Lynx. We need to take a vote."  
  
Lynx stood at the bow of the ship. He looked outward to the dark ocean. He was very awake for such a late time at night. The sun had set four, maybe five hours before. The ocean tide was going against the boat, and the sail was pocketed full with wind.  
  
The clouds floated silently underneath the moon. Lynx looked up to see the full moon lighted up sitting in the middle of the sky.  
  
Dario walked up behind Lynx and stared up at the sky with him.  
  
"Lynx, we need you in the General's quarters, we're voting if we should continue on or not," Dario said to Lynx.  
  
Lynx's eyes had not moved from the moon, he looked at Dario and said, "When do you think we will succeed in anything?"  
  
"Don't say that, we will talk later, but we really need to make a choice now because the General needs us," Dario replied.  
  
Lynx turned and started to walk. Dario caught up with him and the two of them walked down below.  
  
"Okay Lynx, what shall we do about this mission?" Viper asked.  
  
"I think we should continue with it. If we do succeed we shall be granted with an immense amount of money that we could use for the Manor," Lynx said.  
  
"I completely disagree," Karsh said confidentially. "We are just wasting our time here."  
  
"Okay, one vote to stay, one to go," Viper said. "I say we stay."  
  
"I think we should leave," Zoah said.  
  
"I think we should leave," Marcy said.  
  
Marcy had not spoken at all the whole time. She was very young. Nine years old to be exact. She was very strong though, and she was raised to fight.  
  
"I still have a long life to live, and I do not wish to wasted it looking for some legend," she continued.  
  
"I think I would like to stay," Dario said.  
  
"Well it's a tie," Vipers said crossly.  
  
One of the crewmembers burst into the room. "General! There is a storm raging!"  
  
Viper stood up quickly. "Is it a strong storm?"  
  
Lynx looked out of the window that was in back of the General's bed. It was raining like never before.  
  
"General, I have never seen a storm like it in all of my boating life!" the crewmember exclaimed.  
  
The Dragoon Divas, who were Karsh, Marcy, Zoah, and Dario, and General Viper and Lynx left the room rather quickly and ran up the stairs to the deck.  
  
Karsh was the first to smell the strong ocean breeze. The rain soaked him in a matter of seconds. He quickly re-entered the cabin and said loudly, "We cannot go out there, and it is like a hurricane!"  
  
"What do we do?" Marcy said without even a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Try to steer the boat to the exit, we need to get out of the Dead Sea!" Viper commanded. "Karsh! Zoah! Go outside and open the last two sails. Marcy! Have the rowers get into the rowing cabin! Lynx! Come with me to the steering wheel! Dario! Get the rudder into place!"  
  
The soldiers went where they were commanded.  
  
Karsh and Zoah climbed the ladder up to the top of the sails. Karsh was above Zoah and he untied the rope and had Zoah, with Zoah's colossal strength, catch the sail.  
  
"Let it drop slowly!" Karsh yelled over the pouring rain.  
  
Zoah, with one hand on the ladder and one on the sail, slowly dropped the sail. The wind pocketed the sail halfway down and the sail blew open.  
  
Zoah went flying with the sail. He was still holding onto the sail, but the sail snapped back from the wind and Zoah fell onto the deck, from the top of the mast.  
  
He landed hard on his back, his helmet smacking the deck like a brick hitting concrete. Zoah's head tilted to the side, even the steel helmet could not prevent the impact.  
  
Karsh went down the ladder and jumped off at the last five rungs. He grabbed the rope that was on the bottom of the sail and tied it to the metal loop on the deck. The sail was set, but that was only one of the two sails.  
  
Karsh started running to Zoah, but as he did the ship hit a pocket in the ocean. The boat dipped to starboard (Or for land lovers the "right"), and water flooded the deck, sweeping Zoah's body off of the ship.  
  
Karsh slipped as it did and as the water pulled him away, he grabbed onto the rail that was on the edge of the boat.  
  
Dario was setting the rudder in place when suddenly the boat came hard to a right. He fell and hit his head on the thick wood of the rudder. He slumped to the ground. Not dead, but he blacked out.  
  
Glenn woke up with a start. He pulled his sheets off and walked to the balcony of his room in Viper Manor. He knew something was wrong where his brother was. Dario was in trouble… 


	2. The Action

CHAPTER 2  
  
(I still have a few more chapters coming)  
  
Marcy had the rowers get into position. They slid their oars through the walls in the side ready to row the boat to safety. They were in position when the boat came to a hard right. It threw Marcy's small, weak, body up against the wall, but the rowers held tight and started to row.  
  
Viper and Lynx were at the steering wheel. They came to a hard right, Viper was thrown aside, but Lynx held his spot. He grabbed the wheel and turned left, against the current.  
  
The boat did not turn easily; the rudder was jammed. What is Dario doing? Lynx thought.  
  
Karsh fell flat on the deck. He ran to the second sail and climbed up the ladder. He got to the top of the mast and let the sail drop fast this time. He climbed down and jumped off at the fifth rung. He came down wrong on his ankle though, and he could not stand up.  
  
"General!" Lynx yelled. "I will see what's wrong with Dario! You take the wheel!"  
  
Lynx ran out of the room and headed down below to where Dario was. He found Dario lying on the ground. Lynx turned the rudder strait and connected the cable on the rudder to the other cable that was up near the ceiling. He pulled it tight so the wheel would turn the rudder.  
  
Lynx picked up Dario and headed back to Viper.  
  
Marcy's vision was blurred. She tried to stand, but the impact was hard, and she could not.  
  
Viper turned hard to the left again. The boat swerved, too quickly for him and he was jolted to the side.  
  
The General's candles that lie on his desk fell from where they sat. They started to burn very quickly. They were no longer his good luck, but his almost certain doom.  
  
Lynx tried running up the stairs but the smoke was too heavy there. He was stuck on the bottom level. He decided to get a small boat from the cellar and try to get Dario out.  
  
The fire burned throughout the first level of the ship. That included where Marcy and the rowers were. The fire had Marcy and the rowers trapped in the room. The rowers had left their positions and Marcy was still unable to stand.  
  
There was one crewmember that helped her up though. The crew had run into the hall, before it was fully engulfed in flames, and the crewmember helped Marcy up to the first floor where Viper was steering the boat.  
  
Karsh lie flat on his back, he was done for. He could not move, and the clouds and storm almost whizzed right by him. Karsh rolled on his side and was flung off the boat by the storm.  
  
Viper had gotten the wheel again and was headed toward the exit of the Dead Sea. He could see the smoke coming out of the back of the boat. He knew they were all in trouble.  
  
Lynx had a boat ready for Dario and himself. He ran out to the deck that was on the bottom level and attached the boat to the pulleys there. He got Dario into the boat, and then he himself got in.  
  
Lynx lowered the boat into the ocean, and he knew for sure this was the only chance of survival. He felt bad for leaving the other Dragoon Divas and the General, but he had to escape.  
  
From up about there was a yell and Lynx looked up to see Karsh plummet feet first into the ocean near him. Karsh resurfaced, being pulled under constantly though. Lynx got the boat close enough and helped his drowning companion on.  
  
The crewmember had dropped Marcy off to Viper, and then he ran to the deck with the rest of the crewmembers to get the sails in order.  
  
Lynx put up the small mast and attached the sail in the horrible weather. It had died down immensely though since when it started. He had the boat headed for the portals that lead them to the three islands and the Chronopolis.  
  
They were almost there, but at the last second Dario fell into the water. Karsh tried to grab him but only ended up falling in the water as well it was too late. Lynx was at the portal, and he had started to go though.  
  
The boat entered the portal and flew through the bend of time to the calm ocean in Another World.  
  
Viper and Marcy held on to the steering wheel, trying to get it to the exit. The fire had reached the upper level, and most of the crew was washed off into the ocean.  
  
Marcy and Viper could only watch and wait for the flames to engulf them…  
  
Glenn knew there was something wrong now. He could just feel it.  
  
He left and went into Lady Riddel's room. Lady Riddel was the General's daughter, and Dario's lover. The two were engaged.  
  
Glenn shook Riddel, "Riddel, wake up."  
  
"Glenn?" Riddel asked fully awake now.  
  
"Yes, I think there is something wrong with Dario and your father, lets take a boat to the Dead Sea," Glenn said.  
  
"What time is it?" Riddel asked.  
  
"It does not matter, will you come with me?" He asked her.  
  
"Fine, I am awake now anyways," she replied.  
  
Glenn and Riddel got dressed and headed to the Viper Manor Bluffs, where there was a small sailboat there ready for them. As they were leaving, the cook, Orcha, stopped them.  
  
"What are you two doin'? Orcha asked them.  
  
"We are heading to the Dead Sea, I feel there is something wrong with The General and my brother," Glenn said.  
  
"Well I'll come with you," Orcha said.  
  
The three left for the boat.  
  
Glenn had been sailing with Riddel and Orcha for about four hours. It was just about dawn.  
  
They had came to the Dead Sea, and they were not surprised as to what they had found… 


	3. Conclusion

CHAPTER THREE  
  
(I hope you are enjoying it so far)  
  
Glenn and Riddel and Orcha had found The General's ship burnt down, and just floating there in the middle of the now calm sea.  
  
There was nothing else there for them. They knew that the General and his crew had not survived.  
  
Dario washed ashore on an island off of the Mainland. He lay on the soft sand of the beach. There was a woman there, and she took Dario into her house, and tried to help him get well again. (Now you know how Dario ended up at the Forgotten Island)  
  
Lynx sat in his boat, all alone now, feeling horrible about losing Karsh and Dario. Another sailboat came up beside him. There was a man and a baby on it.  
  
"Where are we?" The man holding the baby asked. "I just lost my companion in the sea back there on one of the islands."  
  
"We are near the Chronopolis," Lynx said.  
  
The man looked puzzled. "Did you come from that horrible storm just now?"  
  
"Yes," Lynx replied. "I did."  
  
"Where can we get to safety?" The man asked.  
  
"The Chronopolis," Lynx replied. "I am going there anyway. I have a mission to complete."  
  
Lynx and the other fishermen got to the Chronopolis and walked inside. They went through a series of corridors and different floors, but there was no one there that could help them.  
  
The man the baby, and Lynx went down to the basement and walked into the only room there. A small blue light glowed in the middle of the room.  
  
"The Frozen Flame!" Lynx cried out with a smile.  
  
The baby was engulfed in the blue light, and a large creature appeared.  
  
"I am FATE," The creature said.  
  
"FATE?" Lynx said confused.  
  
"Why are you here?" FATE asked.  
  
"I am lost," the man said putting his baby down and walking closer to the creature.  
  
"I have no time for you, you do not belong here," FATE said crushing the man underneath the giant hang of the creature.  
  
"And you?" FATE asked Lynx.  
  
Lynx walked over and picked up the baby. "I am searching for the Frozen Flame."  
  
"What for?" FATE asked.  
  
"To become rich," Lynx said.  
  
FATE looked at the baby, "This is the new Chrono Trigger. I will let you live if you bring him to Arni Village in Home World."  
  
Lynx understood what FATE meant and nodded. As he was about to leave, FATE possessed him, making a new form for himself. FATE was now Lynx.  
  
Glenn, Orcha, and Riddel had turned back to go to Viper Manor, there was nothing left for them there.  
  
  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed my story. I don't think its too bad, but there is more I could improve on. Please R+R. I just figured when I was writing this that Dario and Viper and all them were killed in a storm, and Serge and Miguel and Serge's father were also caught in a storm. I thought it would be neat to put them together, because it does make sense….somewhat…(By the way, if you are a little slow, the baby was Serge, and the man was Serge's father)Thanks!  
  
  
  
 Glenn393 


End file.
